Until the Last Chapter
by Ilyasviel16
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi expected everything to go as it always does- bullies, school; it was normal. What wasn't normal was getting sucked into a book. Ah, well. At least he has Hibari Kyoya was his 'knight in shining armor'. That should be good enough, right?
1. Page0: Prologue

**Chapter1: Prologue**

**Title: **Until the Last Chapter: Prologue**  
Pairing(s): 1827, 8059 and other side-ones :D  
Rating:** K+, T  
**Warning(s):** Grammatical errors and Character OOC :D

Oh, just an FYI: This is an AU story, okay? They aren't in the Mafia and all. But I guess their Flames shall exist in the book. :)

* * *

Tsuna's feet padded noisily against the wet cement. He inwardly cursed himself for being so weak! And here he was, being chased by bullies once again just because Gokudera and Yamamoto were out. (( *ahem, ahem* )) He whipped his head left to right, and noticed he was no longer in Namimori but, in Shibuhara, a ghost town in the outskirts of Namimori.

The brunette sighed and rested his back unto a grimy wall, panting. Chocolate brown eyes widened when he heard the bullies shout. "Oi, Dame-Tsuna! Where are you!" At this, he laid his back flat out unto the wall, inwardly chanting 'Please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me' again and again in his head.

"Hey, Takahiro! Don't go in there!" he heard one shout.

Peeking from his hiding spot, he saw the youngest one, Mitsuki, far away from Takahiro, who was almost unto Tsuna. "Tche. Why, you afraid, Mitsuki?" the guy named Takahiro replied back, snickering. The latter's expression darkened with fear. "I heard Shibuhara was inhabited with ghosts." He murmured. Takahiro burst into full-blown laughter. "You're a coward! Do you really believe those things! They're nonsense to scare the children!"

Tsuna squirmed in his spot and made a small noise as his foot jabbed an empty flower pot. "There's Dame-Tsuna let's ge- Waaaaaaaahhhh!"

Next came awkward silence. Tsuna had his eyes shut but, when he heard the scream from his pursuers, he snapped them open. He looked at where Takahiro and Mitsuki were but was greeted by thin air. _Where… did they go?_ His small frame shivered at the absurd thoughts. Being kidnapped by a ghost was one of them. He started running towards the way he thought he had came from but, ended up getting lost.

He gulped, noticing it was almost nightfall. The fog had gotten thicker. Tsuna couldn't see where he was going… Thus, he bumped into a figure as small as his. Tsuna being Dame-Tsuna, he fell over, and landed on his behind.

"What the-?"

"What is he, brother? Human?"

"I suppose so, sister. Hey, stranger,"

The voices were mellow and childish. The kind without a single hint of evil or coldness in them. Tsuna locked his gaze unto the two pairs of bright violet eyes staring at him. "A-Ah… Sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going." He scratched his head and averted his chocolate orbs from theirs. He didn't even notice the spark of mischievousness that passed through them.

He took in the features of the two. They were twins, Tsuna realized. The girl had long blonde hair that reached until her shoulders and was wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt, a violet bow and a black pleated skirt. She had black leather school shoes. The boy had slightly spiky blonde hair that was tied into a small ponytail and wore a male-version attire of the girl.

They intertwined their fingers and reached out their free hands to him, which Tsuna gladly accepted. Hauling him up to his feet, he bowed in gratitude. "Thanks."

The two nodded in unison. "Sure. So, do you have a place to stay in? It'll already dark, the fog's heavy and neither of us know how to get out of Shibuhara." They smiled and titled their heads cutely. Tsuna blinked. With their tone, it was as if they didn't want him to leave yet. He felt suspicious, and heightened his guard. He smiled and shook his head.

They freed their fingers and took one of the brunette's hands in theirs. Hauling him to a big, worn-down building, they once again smiled. "Keep yourself comfortable, Tsunayoshi-kun~."

He felt nervous. Pushing open the double oak doors, he gaped at the sight. Albeit the completely destroyed look from the outside, it looked utterly grand on the inside. He felt a small push come unto his back and the sound of the door closing.

A dull red carpet covered the checkered black and white tiled floor. Three couches formed a u-shaped line in the large space. Behind them were endless rows of ceiling-to-floor shelves with books of every kind. He gasped in awe.

Another giggle came from the two. "Here, take a seat; we'll prepare an extra blanket." They started walking down the checkered hallway and before Tsuna could even utter a word of protest, they were out of sight.

Caramel-brown eyes shifted from one thing to another, looking all interested in the place he found himself in. His thoughts revolved around whether he should explore or not. The place looked big, and he might find himself, sooner or later, lost but it seemed very… alluring. ((Mind blank for a proper term. .))

It wouldn't hurt to just walk around, right?

* * *

Tsuna then found himself wandering around aimlessly through the large library. Ah, so many books. At last, after few minutes of walking, he finally found the end of the room. On the end was a small dome-like space with even more books. In the center he saw a small elevated table with a golden book on it. ((Ah, so cliché.)) Walking over to it with curiosity in his eyes, he let his slender fingers run over the cover. The surface was smooth, with small yet intricate details of embossment and engravings. The design earned a stupid stare from Tsuna. He couldn't comprehend much from it. The entire middle was blank but adorned with blue hues of numerous shades. Around it were designs that Tsuna fathomed as a red Storm, light blue Rain, bright yellow Sun, green Lightning, indigo Mist and lastly, a lone purple Cloud.

Weirder and weirder.

Tsuna tried to pry open the book but, with no avail. Instead, he withdrew his fingers when they got coated by a very thick layer of dust. He wiped his now soot-covered fingers on the front of his black slacks and leaned forward to blow said particle away. At the action, he coughed. Opening his eyes, they stared.

He was standing in a circular clearing inside a lush forest.

One thought came to mind. He was in the book.

Oh, hell no.


	2. Page1: Knight in Shining Armor

**A/n:** Haa… I finally had the urge to update a story. Since no one was online to RP with me, fine. Ah, Ilya, no more rants. Just to reply to an anonymous reviewer, since s/he asked; **Sylphiie**- Ahh, I'm afraid not. I tried to look for a book that would suit my needs but, to no avail. Bits and fragments of the story would be loosely based on an anime I used to love. :)

I really don't like how my OCs became a lead role here. But I already planned out the character's roles and I just can't find the perfect people to represent them. D:

**Page1: Knight in Shining Armor**

Tsuna shook his head vigorously. There was no way he would be in the book. Come on, Tsuna, you're scaring yourself. But there was no other explanation of where he was currently. Accepting the fact that he _was_ in book, the brunette let another question surface into his mind; what kind of book was this? Tsuna slid slender fingers into his puffy brown hair and pulled. "Gaaah! What is happening to me?" he yelled, pulling even harder.

Hearing the galloping of horses near him, he also wondered if he was sent into an English novel; The Knights of the Round Table. Tsuna forced himself to step forward, but slipped. A gasp escaped his lips when cold water splashed against his skin. His eyes darted to below him. A small pond. Great.

The galloping sounded nearer. "Oya~? What do we have here~?" Tsuna snapped his head towards the sweet-sounding voice. His jaw dropped.

-o-

The blonde boy blinked. "Alice, have you seen Tsunayoshi-kun?" he asked, pilfering the blanket from her grinning twin, who was on the couch. He frowned. "Don't tell me he…" he trailed off, not liking the words that formed in his mind.

With a shrug, the girl known as Alice rolled over and stared at the blank book in her hands. She propped herself up unto her elbows and flipped through the pristine pages. "Mm. What should I tell you then?" she closed the book and trailed a finger along the metal edges of each element, lingering on the cloud before resting in the middle. "I mean, he's the perfect person. A vast and accepting sky." She murmured.

"Didn't you even consider the probable consequences of transporting him into that book? He might get killed!" The male counterpart protested, planting his hands unto his waist. "Alice!"

She sat up and frowned. "We switched personalities. I'm certain of it. And, must I remind you, a certain someone will be there to save him if ever that happens? Relax."

(Haha. I just wrote that for a cliffie. *points up* )

-o-

"E-Eh?" Tsuna looked at the face of the stranger. Of course, this stranger was riding a brown horse. He had dark blue hair which was tied into a style that resembled a pineapple greatly. But the most striking was his eyes. Tsuna blinked. _Red and blue? Is he wearing contacts? I-Is that a six?_

"Kufufufu… I never thought the Vongola would have a very weak-looking king." The blue-haired man said. Brows met when Tsuna tried to comprehend what he was saying. The 'weak-looking' insult was casually shrugged off; after all, he had gotten accustomed to getting called by numerous titles by his Algebra teacher. But, the king intrigued him. Him? "U-Uhh… You must be mistaken. I-I'm not a k-king or a-anything." He answered nervously as he pulled himself from the pond.

The man contemplated on what he said before reaching out towards him, hand outstretched in a fairly polite manner. "Nevertheless, I shall save you from your demonic fate." There he was again, with his cryptic and confusing statements. The petite brunette was about to take the offered hand when another horse galloped towards them. "Rokudo Mukuro. I'll bite you to death!" That sounded vaguely familiar.

Hm. _What that supposed to be my knight in shining armor?_

The brown horse recoiled a few steps from Tsuna as the bluenette pulled out a trident. Where he got that was beyond Tsuna. Metal clashed against metal. Brown eyes landed on a prince-looking figure on a black horse. The intruder had neat black hair that followed his movements and sharp blue-gray eyes that glared at his adversary.

Wait. That also looked familiar.

"H-Hibari-san?" He called out in disbelief. The tonfa-user spared him a glance before clashing once more with the one he called Rokudo Mukuro, who retaliated. "Hmph. Fine. You win." Mukuro turned his mismatched gaze unto the wet brunette. "You must remember, Tsunayoshi-kun, I shall come back for you." With that last promise, he rode away. What a graceful exit.

Tsuna gaped as his mind processed what had happened the last few minutes. Him getting into a book, meeting a creepy yet suave male, being fought over by two handsome prince-looking males. Hm. Tsuna, be grateful. _What is going on here?_

The black horse galloped its way to the brunette. "Herbivore."

That certainly caught his attention. "Y-Yes?"

A glint of emotion flashed through those ashen blue eyes of Hibari, thought Tsuna couldn't identify it. "Get on." A simple and quick response was given to him yet… He was one who didn't know how to ride horses. He stared stupidly at the animal that he didn't notice that rolling of eyes Hibari did. A hand was once again offered to him. Before he could take it, however, he was pulled by the wrist. "Get on." He repeated.

Oh, how he regrets calling Hibari was his knight in shining armor.

They rode for what seemed like hours but, in reality, only a few minutes. The black horse halted in front of a small cottage. By that time, the brunette was fast asleep, resting back against Hibari's chest.

A silverette exited the cottage with glaring silver-green eyes. "Tch! Took you long enough!" he complained, instantly shutting himself up when he saw the peaceful figure of the brunette.

"Gokudera Hayato, get this herbivore off the horse."

With a sneer, the silverette obliged, taking extra care as to not wake him.

…

Tsuna opened his caramel-brown eyes, the flickering flames in the heath making them look orange. He noticed his so-called 'knight' standing near the doorframe, eyes closed in peace. Now that he noticed, he never took note of what the prefect was wearing. Well, not that he had any time to do so, because of their encounter with the pineapple-haired male. He was wearing a formal black tuxedo with a purple undershirt. It really made it look weird since he was riding on a horse a while ago. Those two really didn't fit.

"Ah, Tenth, you're awake!" Said that overly familiar voice. Whipping his head to that right, his eyes widened. "G-Gokudera-kun! Why are you here as well!"

By this time, Hibari had opened his eyes and was now glaring at the teen wrapped in a blanket. "Herbivore, you're too loud." Gokudera immediately sprung up and raised a fist. "Oi, Hibari! I already told you not to call Tenth that way! Show some respect! He is the king after all!"

Tsuna blinked. _What?_ "A-Ano, Gokudera-kun, please… c-calm down." He cooed, raising his hands like he usually does to calm the silverette whenever he was having a one-sided fight with the baseball athlete.

Something clicked in. "Speaking of which, Gokudera-kun, where am I?" he asked, eager to know _everything_; exactly where he was, why he was here, and how _was he going to get back_.

The silverette sat down in front of him and bowed. "I'm so sorry for causing trouble, Tenth!"

He sweat dropped at that. He was about to open his mouth to utter another set of 'it's okay' when Gokudera himself explained. "Well, Tenth, you're in a land called Vongola Kingdom. And, since Tenth is so awesome and cool, he's the Tenth King of it!"

Oh. So, he was in Vongola Kingdom and that he was the king of it.

The two other teens in the small house waited patiently as the information was processed inside the small (no offense!) brain.

"Oh."

Processing.  
Processing.  
Processing.

"WHAT? I'M A KING? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Ah, information processed.

**Page1 end**

**A/n:** Ahhh… FAIL. D:

I did my best but my best wasn't good enough… Wait, isn't that a song? Ah, well. Gahh.. SOMEONE GIVE ME IDEAS. Seriously, I need inspiration. I was only motivated to write this because of the sudden urge to, and the lack of proper RPers to spend my time with. Tch. Whatever.


End file.
